Timeline 9
Timeline 9, also known as 2015C, was a timeline created when Biff Tannen traveled from 1986 to 1884. Events 1880s *'1884' **'Tuesday, March 18' ***'12:01 p.m.' Biff Tannen arrives from 1986 in Timeline 8 using the time travel chamber, having been prevented from traveling to his intended year of 1996 by Emmett Brown. He encounters his great-grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, who had just killed the Creel brothers and mistakes Biff for the brother who got away.Back to the Future: Biff to the Future – Issue 6 ***Biff attempts to take a "shot" of Buford with his camera. However, Buford interprets this as Biff trying to kill him and subsequently shoots him in the head. 1980s *'1986' **'Friday, May 30' ***Four hours after having entered the machine, Biff's body falls out of the chamber with a bullet hole in his head. When his gang rushes to his aid, Doc Brown manages to knock them out by activating his electrified conducting mat. **'Saturday, May 31' ***Biff is declared dead by a power surge, and Lorraine is set to inherit his fortune. **'June' ***Biff is buried and his funeral has a large turnout, as the residents of Hill Valley want to make sure that he is really dead. ***Lorraine hands Biff's book, containing records of all the people he had paid off, to Goldie Wilson, which he can use to get himself elected mayor. Lorraine promises to provide him with all the financial support he needs in order to make that happen. ***At a press conference in front of Biff's Casino-Hotel, Lorraine, Dave, Linda, and Marty McFly, along with Goldie Wilson and Doc Brown, announce that Biff's businesses will be closed and that they will work together to make Hill Valley better than before and once again a nice place to live. *'Year unknown (between 1973 and 1986)' **'Date unknown' ***Tiffany "Tiff" Tannen is born to Biff Tannen and Lorraine Baines.Back to the Future: The Card Game *'Year unknown (after 1986)' **'Date unknown' ***Electra McFly is born to Marty McFly and an unknown woman. ***Tiff Tannen and Electra McFly start working for CusCo. 2010s *'2015' **'Wednesday, October 21' ***The Greatest Hits album "Fired Up" by Marty and The Pinheads tops the charts and goes platinum. ***Old Biff returns to 2015 and lands the DeLorean time machine back outside Hilldale moments after he had originally stolen it. However, He is slowly being erased from existence, as his changing the past has caused him to no longer be alive in 2015. While he is in pain from the ripple effect catching up to him, he breaks off the top of his cane while exiting the DeLorean and leaves it and the Blast from the Past bag behind.Back to the Future Part II ***Marty and Doc carry Jennifer back to the DeLorean while Einstein follows behind them. This incident has convinced Doc to destroy the time machine once the have returned to 1985, citing the dangers if the time machine were to fall into the wrong hands. ***'7:28 p.m.' Unaware that the past has been changed, Marty, Doc, Jennifer and Einstein depart to 1985. This creates Timeline 10, which begins at Marty, Doc, Jennifer and Einstein's entry point in 1985 and Timeline 9 fades away. Trivia *If this timeline has not been erased, Marty Jr. and Marlene would have gone to prison and Darlene Needles, Douglas J. Needles' granddaughter, would have been born sometime after, possibly to Marlene. References Category:Timelines